


Regalo

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi visita a Gai en el hospital. Los finales felices sí existen
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Había mucha gente últimamente.

Lo comprende, quizá lo comprende más que nadie, así que no parece molesto cuando cruza la recepción y la sala y se mueve hasta el mostrador.

Ha pasado más de una semana y la culpa lo golpea brevemente. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido como para dar un orden preciso a las cosas.

_Eres el Hokage._ Le habían dicho. No estaba demasiado sorprendido, después de todo, era inevitable considerado que ya lo habían elegido con anterioridad.

Pero esta vez no hubo ninguna cancelación.

El sexto Hokage. Apenas una sosa y breve ceremonia entre los ninjas más cercanos dentro de la propia oficina que había pertenecido a Tsunade.

Luego trabajo. Mucho trabajo. Y cada vez que Kakashi pretendía llegar a la puerta o escapar por la ventana ocurría una nueva y fastidiosa necesidad.

Pero finalmente lo vería. Había pasado cada día desde que le llenaron las manos con asuntos del Hokage pensando en ir ahí, rondando la idea, fantaseándolo incluso en su cabeza.

_Volveré en un momento._ Le dijo a Shikamaru antes de darse la vuelta por el pasillo. No le dio oportunidad de lanzar ninguna protesta cuando había escapado a toda prisa de la torre y se había lanzado entre los tejados. Su bata y su gorro colgando ahora contra el viento en algún lugar.

Le había prometido a Gai antes de despedirse con un gesto breve.

_Te veré en una semana,_ Kakashi había dicho como una broma para molestar a Gai. Luego se había reído abiertamente ante el grito histérico y las protestas que Gai lanzó cuando Kakashi salió de la habitación.

Ahora aquella broma había terminado siendo cierta. Kakashi no había tenido más remedio que tragarse sus amargas palabras mientras la impaciencia se acumulaba en su pecho y miraba con desesperación las horas transcurriendo en el reloj.

Sabía que era su deber como Hokage poner el orden y el bienestar de la aldea primero, pero Gai era su amigo, lo había protegido, no podía ahora simplemente ignorar el hecho de que estaba en el hospital.

Lo cierto era que Kakashi lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba más de lo que se permitía admitir, y su recuerdo era una idea flotante y constante en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

_Gai._ Una sonrisa espontánea cada vez que su nombre se filtraba en su mente. Una punzada. Un recuerdo que lo hacía cosquillear.

Finalmente alcanza la puerta. Sus manos tiemblan y siente que ha caminado una distancia engañosa. Los nervios sacudiendo su cuerpo antes de atreverse a cruzar la puerta.

_Alivio._

Gai está recostado ante él, tranquilo, respirando, con el cuerpo mal enrollado entre vendas flojas y sus diminutos ojos negros perdidos en algún lugar en el techo sobre su cabeza.

Suspira. Una carga que no sabía que llevaba se libera de sus espalda y Kakashi puede sentir su corazón estremecerse, como si pudiera ser capaz de volver a empezar.

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai se endereza de inmediato al verlo en la puerta.

Parece tan normal ahora, radiante, alegre, sonriente, como si no se hubiera roto cada hueso, como si no hubiera sido un extraño trozo de carbón tirado en el suelo.

_Está vivo._

— Gai — su voz es más un suspiro profundo que una palabra. El nombre baila en sus labios. Se ha vuelto más un extraño mantra que una llamada. Una sutil e íntima declaración para su corazón.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — Gai frunce y lo señala.

Quiere parecer molesto y ofendido con su retraso, pero una sonrisa se desliza sobre su rostro y termina mostrando un brillo fugaz y consolador.

— ¿En serio? – Kakashi ríe y finge indiferencia. Su pose floja y sus manos en los bolsillos ayudan a mantener su ensayada actuación — Me encontré a una anciana en el camino y me detuve a ayudar.

— ¡¿Te retrasarse _dos días_ ayudando a una anciana?! — Gai no puede resistirse más y suelta una risa floja y ancha.

Kakashi ríe con él. Las paredes entonces parecen lejanas y el mundo ha quedado aparte, distante y ajeno a ellos, en otro universo.

No tarda mucho en moverse por el cuarto y tomar una silla del rincón, arrastrándola hasta quedar al lado de la cama de Gai, al menos lo suficiente cerca como para percibir su aroma poderoso a hojas frescas.

Quiere tocarlo, quiere acariciar su grande mano y comprobar su calor, como si no pudiera creerlo, como si tuviera que cerciorarse una vez más que estaba vivo, que no se había ido, que no lo había dejado atrás.

No puede tocarlo, es demasiado cobarde, y se limita a vagar sus ojos por el cuerpo de Gai, como si fuera una mentira o una ilusión que pronto iba a evaporarse, tan incorpóreo e ingrávido como una nube grisácea de polvo.

Gai sonríe al notar ese gesto retorcido en Kakashi y levanta los brazos.

A Gai no le importan esas cosas, a Gai nunca le ha importado nada, en realidad.

Es un hombre libre, sin prejuicios, honesto con los demás y consigo mismo. Gai era una persona que no tenía miedo a sentir, a amar, a vivir. La vergüenza era para los cobardes, la indiferencia para los débiles. Gai no era un hombre de actuaciones. Gai vivía. Así de simple. Vivía, porque tenía la dicha de vivir.

Sus brazos largos y hábiles envuelven a Kakashi en un abrazo.

Es cálido, y el suave peso de sus manos cae en su espalda cómodamente, como si le hubieran hecho falta, como si pertenecieran a ese lugar, como si lo hubieran hecho siempre.

Kakashi sonríe. Responde tímidamente al abrazo y descansa su cabeza unos momentos en su hombro antes de separarse suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo siento — Kakashi suelta seriamente—. Intenté venir antes, es solo que...

Gai niega de inmediato ante su gesto.

— Está bien — dice firme, dedicando un asentimiento —. Lo sé.

Kakashi baja el rostro y suspira de nuevo. La forma en que Gai parece aceptarlo todo y comprenderlo lo hace sentirse mareado. _No puede haber alguien tan noble y amable,_ se decía, _no puede existir alguien que sencillamente sea capaz de perdonarte una y otra vez, que sea capaz de protegerte, que se capaz de rescatarte, que a pesar de todo no sea capaz de rendirse o de pensar mal. Que pueda amar con esa facilidad_.

Pero entonces ahí estaba Gai. Frente a él. Desafiando la lógica y la realidad una y otra vez.

— Más importante que eso... — Gai forma una sonrisa juguetona y se mueve sobre la cama hacia el lado contrario, abriendo un cajón.

A Kakashi aún le parece increíble el trabajo que los médicos hicieron en él. Había visto con sus propios ojos e cuerpo de Gai al final de la batalla. Un trozo hirviente de carbón. ¡Irrecuperable! Había pensado, pero ahora su piel brillaba de nuevo, lisa, bronceada, apenas unas cuantas líneas marcadas sobre sus brazos y su espalda indicaban lo que había sido una feroz batalla.

No habían podido hacer nada para salvar su pierna, era verdad, pero considerando lo sucedido, una pierna no era nada. Había valido la pena. Había sobrevivido. Eso era todo lo que contaba al final.

— ¡Felicidades! — Kakashi sale de su ensoñación cuando un ramo de flores golpea su frente.

Parpadea, extrañado, tardando unos momentos más antes de entender lo que está sucediendo.

Gai, dulce Gai, le extendía un ramo sobre sus manos. El papel rosa destacando entre las sábanas blancas y los tallos verdes y largos punteado entre la piel bronceada y cálida de Gai.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta, sus manos dubitativas reciben aquellas flores casi por un impulso obligado de su razón.

— Fuiste nombrado Hokage — Gai suelta como si fuera obvio — Lee me lo contó — sonríe, orgulloso, mirando con atención la escena que se forma frente a él.

— Gai, no era necesario... además, ya me habías felicitado aquella vez, y... — no puede seguir, las palabras se han atorado en su garganta y sus ojos pestañean en pequeñas ráfagas.

— ¡Claro que era necesario! — la voz de Gai es fuerte, aunque es sincera y franca, llena de pura honestidad — Después de todo, aquella vez se canceló. Pero esta vez es en serio, Kakashi. No podía simplemente ignorar eso — infla el pecho y levanta un pulgar. Tan genuino. Tan fresco.

Kakashi asiente y aprieta suavemente las flores contra su pecho.

No lo entiende, ¿de dónde sacaba Gai las ganas y las fuerzas para preocuparse tanto por él? ¡Estaba en el hospital! Lo único en lo que debería pensar es en mejorar, en descansar y recuperarse, no era el momento para pensar en felicitarlo, mucho menos en darle un regalo, ¿por qué incluso en su condición lograba sorprenderlo y superarlo de esa manera tan honesta?

— Gracias... — murmura, sus ojos finalmente caen en las flores y distingue hasta entonces que los pétalos parecen un poco decaídos y las hojas tienen los bordes marrones.

— Dijiste una semana — comenta Gai al notar el hilo de su mirada — Le pedí a Lee que me las trajera para ti... pero... bueno, tardaste dos días ayudando a esa anciana, así que...

Kakashi no es la clase de persona que se conmueve fácilmente, pero ahora mismo siente el deseo de llorar, ahora mismo se siente afortunado, cálido, tocado por las palabras, por el detalle, por la situación, por la forma en que Gai puede tratarlo con tanto esmero y mimo, como jamás nadie lo ha tratado, como no merecía ser tratado.

— Está bien — dice suavemente, sus palabras bailando entre sus labios — Me gustan así... son hermosas — levanta las flores sobre su rostro y suspira su aroma. De pronto son un tesoro entre sus manos, una reliquia que sostiene con devoción, con infinito amor.

Y Kakashi no miente. Eran hermosas, eran realmente valiosas, lindas, coloridas, _significativas_. Nada las diferenciaba del ramo que Gai le había dado hacia poco tiempo, luego de su carrera por la aldea. Eran igual de reales, igual de importantes, tan llenas de emoción, tan llenas de pasión.

_Qué cursi._ Piensa para sí mismo y sonríe, acariciando los pétalos, sintiéndose culpable y apenado al saber que Gai había preparado para él un regalo y lo había estado esperando. Las flores decaídas le picaron el corazón y quiso volverse a Gai nuevamente y abrazarlo, pedir perdón por no llegar antes, por no haber tenido un segundo, por no haber tenido el valor de violar las leyes del hospital y colarse de noche por la ventana, o incluso por la puerta principal.

De pronto, Kakashi levanta la vista y sus ojos se pasean por la habitación.

Había adornos de flores y canastas de frutas, sin duda un detalle de Lee. Sobre una mesa descansaban unos dangos, un regalo clásico de Kurenai. A su lado unas galletas agrias y un libro, ¡esos no podían ser otros que Genma y Ebisu! Sus antiguos compañeros de equipo genin. Y por último, atados en la baranda de la camilla, unos globos brillantes bailaban, pequeñas formas de armas dibujadas sobre sus figuras diáfanas... TenTen.

La verdad entonces golpea a Kakashi y se siente avergonzado.

Todos habían llevado cosas para Gai. Sí, porque así era como funcionaba, porque Gai estaba en el hospital y sus amigos debían ofrecerle ánimos y apoyo. Sí, ellos a él y no al revés. Tenía que ser Kakashi el que debería llevar flores a Gai, el que tendría que procurarlo, el que podía ir hasta el mercado y llevarle cosas lindas y frescas, esperando su pronta recuperación. Sí, Kakashi a Gai. Así tenía que ser.

Pero ahí estaba Gai, haciendo todo lo contrario, preocupándose de más, haciendo hasta lo imposible por darle algo, por alagarlo, por hacer que un momento se volviera especial.

— Lo siento — dice, mirando con tristeza y culpa a Gai —. Yo no te traje nada.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! — Gai parece alarmado con sus palabras unos momentos antes de negar y sonreír — Estás aquí. Eso es suficiente para mí. No puedo pedir nada más.

Las palabras se hunden sobre Kakashi con una sensación cercana al dolor.

Se tuerce, sus mejillas se calientan y sus manos se tensan. Una pequeña sensación, como una flama descansando en el fondo de su cuerpo, se hace grande y lo cobija, envolviendo, estremeciéndolo...

_Amor._

— Gai... — de nuevo su rezo. Sus ojos papalotean en un intento de tragarse las lágrimas —. En realidad, sí tengo un regalo para ti.

Su cuerpo se encoge ante sus propias palabras y su figura parece de pronto diminuta, recogida en un gesto de timidez.

— ¿De verdad? — Gai ladea la cabeza unos momentos en incredulidad antes de que sus ojos se iluminen — No hace falta, Kakashi, estoy bien — dice, contradiciendo la ilusión que ha brotado en su rostro siempre animado y juvenil.

— Quiero dártelo — asiente, Gai de pronto parece inquieto y se endereza —. Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Kakashi se siente tonto. Es tan obvio. Y quizá son demasiado viejos para eso. Pero no le interesa. Los clichés que tanto había detestado de pronto se vuelven contra él, de pronto parecen románticos y espontáneos. De pronto son rosas envueltas en un brillante trozo de papel.

Gai parece dudarlo antes de asentir y obedecer.

El silencio es impropio entre ellos y Kakashi disfruta unos segundos de su rostro sereno, de sus facciones sueltas y lozanas, de su aparente calma.

Luego, todo sucede rápidamente.

Baja su máscara y se inclina sobre Gai.

Su boca cubriendo sus labios en un beso suave y tierno.

Se separa. Los ojos grandes de Gai lo miran en sorpresa e incredulidad.

— Kakashi...— susurra con voz melodiosa, pero Kakashi no le da oportunidad de hablar y calla sus labios con su boca.

El mundo se apaga. La vida se hace suave bajo sus dedos. El piso es algodón, las nubes son rosas de terciopelo.

Amor.

El regalo más grande y sincero.

Hay flores de colores y campanas. Hay ángeles, hay risas imaginarias.

A veces la vida real sí era un cuento de hadas.

No necesitan decir nada para entenderlo, para saberlo, para encontrar la felicidad.

Solo hace falta un beso más.

Luego, otro.

_Y otro más_.


End file.
